Shi-Muerte
Shi-Muerte is a monster of the ??? Class, that is also known as the "Dark Harvester of Souls". It first appears in Monster Hunter EX 2. It is found in U-Rank only as a tresspasser monster and huntable monster in the area known as "Dead Kingdom". It can also appear in unstable enviroment free hunt areas once encountered at least once. No one seems to know who or what it is. Physiology It resembles a hooded figure with no face that is visible. It's robes are greyish black and ragged, and it's hands resemble a bone thin corpse's. It has no legs, as it hovers above the floor. It carries a scythe made of bone for the handle, and a blade made of an unknown metal. It also has a "Bone Lantern" that has a large glowing eye for the core that makes a flash of light that shines wherever it looks. Behavior It is a malevolent being, and will not hesitate to attack any creature that is alive, even hunters. It uses it's "Bone lantern" to seek out potential victims. Habitat It is able to be found in Dead Kingdom in Murtes Island in the "Lordran Island Chain" As well as any free hunt area at night in U-Rank. Mounting animation Shi-Muerte cannot be mounted.... "Death Animation" Coming soon.... Moveset Note: Suggest moves! *Scythe Swing: Will Swing it's Scythe to either the left or right. *Circular Swipe: Will Do a full Circular swipe with it's scythe to either the left or right. *Banshee Howl: Will make a Howling Scream that requires High Grade Earplugs to block or it inflicts terror status. (Terror) *Yellow Flash: The Shi-Muerte will make yellow sparks around it's lantern and make a flashing light that stuns any hunter who does not evade, block or have stun resistance. (Stun) *Blue Flash: The Shi-Muerte will make a Blue spark around it's lantern, and Make a Blue Flash! This Flash will put any hunters who don't block the flash, evade, or have sleep resistance to fall asleep instantly. (Sleep) Theme Fan Fiction Appearances Monster Hunter Hurricurse Series Shi-Muerte is very unlikely to appear in this series.... Notes *It's Scythe can be broken, it's lantern broken, and it's rags ripped, though the breaks on it's tools are hardly noticeable. *Traps of any kind will not work on Shi-Muerte as it floats in the air, and is immune to traps in general. *It also cannot be poisoned, paralyzed or put to sleep. *It never gets tired. *It has no rage mode *It's armor set is well sought after, due to it's nearly unstoppable armor skills, and resistances, but it is balanced in the fact that Shi-Muerte can potentially OHKO any hunter caught in the swing of the scythe if they don't have the best armor for such a quest. *It will follow the Hunter it targets through out an area's map except for base camp. *Flash Bombs will repel the Shi-Muerte instantly, causing it to move to another area, similar to dung bombs on other monsters. This is because the Shi-Muerte is vulnerable to light, and thus, is repeled by it. IT will remain away until effects from flash bomb wear off, at which time it will follow it's target hunter again. Trivia *When the hunter is in an area with water, when Shi-Muerte is in an adjacent area nearby or is in the same area, the water surface will freeze solid. *One can hear whispers of the Shi-Muerte when it's nearby. *It's name takes the japanese word for death "Shi", and the spanish word for death "Muerte" together as one word. Creator's notes and trivia *It's concept, physiology wise, was inspired by Chaoarren's Monster "Death", which was based on the entity from Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen, of the same name. *The Fact that water freezes when Shi-Muerte is nearby is inpired by the Dementors from the Harry Potter franchise. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57